In Their Hands
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: The year was 2100, and the nation that was once called "Canada" had been divided. When an indirect conflict between the two empires starts, ten teenagers were asked to join a side. Overthrowing an empire in debt didn't seem to hard at the time, though truth be told, it had never been so hard before.


**A/N- Hey guys! As you can see, I decided to publish a brand new multi-chap fic. I was originally planned for it to be pure fiction, but after noticing that the TD cast fit the characters so well, I decided to make it my newest fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this, because I am REALLY excited to write it.**

* * *

><p>The date was August 14, 2100, and the McLean Empire was celebrating it's anniversary as a domain. That day, ten years ago, was the day that Chris McLean overthrew the country of Canada, and claimed it as his own. He re-titled modern-day Vancouver as City Dramatica, and established it as the capital. However, he did not claim all of Canada. He left Toronto alone due to financial issues, but it was later taken by Mildred "Blaineley" O'Halloran, who happened to be the richest woman on Earth at the time, in 2094. She decided to name her land "O'Hallorland". She didn't create it herself though. It was suggested by her assistant, Josh, and he wouldn't stop pestering her until it was approved.<p>

Chris and Blaineley both led their territory's under harsh dictatorships. No protesters were left unpunished, and soldiers and other government officials had to follow orders accurately with no question. Needless to say, the citizens of these two empires weren't exactly accustomed to living under this government yet, due to Canada being a notoriously peaceful nation beforehand.

Although both empires were very similar, there's one factor that sets them apart in conversations. The McLean Empire is poor, O'Hallorland is rich. Why? Chris and his government were very foolish with their money. They used it all on City Dramatica, making the rest of the territory he owned very poor. It didn't help that he didn't create different states or provinces to run their own government. He ruled it all. Blaineley, on the other hand, was very wise in this case. She divided the money reasonably among her small land. Her citizens weren't exactly happy, but at least they weren't living in poverty.

Because of this difference, Blaineley grew to despise August 14. How can a empire so deep in debt, with a ruler so arrogant and sadistic celebrate their anniversary with pride? They made little to no accomplishments, yet they were still proud of themselves? How could most citizens even have the money to celebrate? Some people couldn't even afford a teaspoon of salt!

Even through all this resentment, she did realize that it wasn't the citizen's fault they were looked at their country with respect. It was all Chris McLean. She knew a person who spoke of the governments problems would be executed. It was all an act for the sake of staying alive.

Blaineley was never exactly one to help others. Her own people detested her for looking down upon them, and not thinking of them as human beings, but the stupidity of Chris bothered her to no end. She wanted to stop his empire. No, she _needed_ to stop his empire, maybe even claim it for her own. Even if she was a cold-hearted woman, she at least had brains to support everyone!

She had a plan for this. It devised on the balcony of her high-rise apartment, which overlooked the entire city. Aren't those the best kind of plans? Anyway, she had to turn his country against him, and she needed just ten gullible minds to do this. Ten minds that would do anything for the sake of simple pleasures like money and fame. Ten minds that could both manipulate and be manipulated. Ten minds belonging to teenagers.

Blaineley was not a fan of teenagers, that was for sure, but she needed them to do this. A grown person would never agree to do what she had planned, but adolescents were a different story.

She smiled wickedly as she predicted the glorious results of this; Chris McLean on his knees before her was just one example. The images of the tens of thousands of more people following her rules was just fabulous. Those people may soon start to detest her as her own people did, but that only meant more fame and attention, and Blaineley very much liked fame and attention. She, along with Josh, of course, would be the rulers of the McLean Empire in no time.

Speaking of Josh, she couldn't follow through with this plan without him. He may be a dimwit, but the two of them got along well. A thirst for drama can bring two people together fast.

She picked up a remote placed conveniently on the rectangular table before her, and pressed the large red button in the center of it. In a matter of seconds, Josh burst through the balcony, a wide smile on his face.

"You buzzed?" he asked cheerfully.

"Who else would've?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. So, what do you need from me?"

"I don't exactly "need" anything from you right now, Josh. It's just a plan that I'd like us to agree on."

"Ooh, a plan? What is it?" he questioned eagerly.

"I need to get ten teenagers from the McLean Empire to help overthrow Chris," she told him sternly.

"That sounds goo- Wait? Ten teenagers? To take over the McLean Empire?! This has to be the craziest thing I've heard from you yet!"

"Josh, honey, teenagers are our only hope right now. Without them, we'll have no chance. Besides, you know my stance on that man. I deserve that power way more than him!"

"Yeah, you do, but...okay. But are ten people enough? How are they even going to help us? This information is essential!"

"Oh, please. Teenagers can do anything these days. Strategize, fight, get what they want from adults. It's simple."

"That doesn't answer my second question," Josh huffed.

"That's for you to figure out." Blaineley smirked, "It'll all become clear once we start. Also, we'll be sure to get the other guys around the house to help. The maids, the adviser, everyone who we can trust."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess that kind of sounds like a plan. I mean, I hate that guy as much as everyone else, but is taking over his land really necessary?"

Blaineley gritted her teeth. "Of course it's necessary! I worked hard for this, and I'm still working hard! He's doing nothing, but is still getting all he desires. If anyone should get to be lustful, it should be me!"

"Y-yes, of course. This will definitely get some good TV coverage."

"Haha, yes it will. You're excused now. It's a good thing you approve of my plan."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Empress O'Halloran. Don't forget to buzz again if anything important comes up," he reminded her, flashing another smile, this one slightly less cheery.

"Bye Josh," she told him, waving farewell, "Oh, and get a limousine for tomorrow. We'll be travelling around."

"Yes, Blaineley," he finished, before pressing his own button attached to his jacket, and disappearing in thin air.

Blaineley stretched her arms. It was late, and she was tired, but she knew that this plan would keep her up all night. Some could say it was only spontaneous thought that only sounded good at that moment, but she _knew_ that this whole thing would follow through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, a lot of you guys probably have questions about this. Good thing that many questions were the intention. After all, this is just the beginning. Chapters will be much longer in the future, which means I may not be able to update that often because of school. I'll try to squeeze in enough time to write to at least get out a chapter every three weeks. Anyway, thanks for reading! It means a lot.**


End file.
